To Fly On Silver Wings
by Keahli no Miko
Summary: Seth, a boy who considers himself pretty normal, is tossed into a ancient book; is it something he's seen before... or worse?
1. The tall tale

"I stood shivering in the cold, watching the other kids running around and having snowball fights. I was still getting used to the snow where I live now, in St. Ivalice. I let my eyes wander the schoolyard; I stopped when I saw a boy being picked on by some bullies. I walked over."  
  
'What's your problem, new kid?' The bully questioned looking me over. 'He's not going to say anything anyway; he's like a little girl!'  
  
'That's gender discrimination!' A girl walked over, eyes narrow. 'And I know some 'little girls' that can kick your butt!'  
  
'Whoa, Ritz, what's your problem?!'  
  
'My problem? YOU'RE my problem Colin! Why are you picking on poor Mewt anyway? What did he do to you?'  
  
'I-- Well I-- Wait! Why do you care? Why do either of you care? It's only Mewt and he doesn't care anyway!' Colin stamped his foot angrily and stalked away.  
  
Ritz stepped forward. 'You should at least tell them your name; you can't be 'new kid' forever.'  
  
I blinked. 'Name? Huh, Oh, right. My names Seth. Nice to meet you.' I bowed slightly to Ritz and Mewt.  
  
Ritz nodded her head and looked at Mewt, he looked at me, smiling faintly. 'Sorry, Seth.'  
  
'It's alright Mewt, You didn't do anything wrong.'  
  
'So, you doing anything after this?'  
  
'Huh? Why?'  
  
'I was going to buy this book,' he paused and looked at the snow. 'And I wanted to know if you'd come along.'  
  
'Sorry, I can't; my brothers getting out of the hospital.'  
  
Ritz looked at me, puzzled. 'Hospital, was he sick?'  
  
"Oh, no nothing like that. It's something he was born with.' I turned to Mewt. 'Why don't you buy the book, bring it to my house? I'm sure Doned, my brother, would love to see it. You can come too, Ritz.'  
  
'Me? Um, gee, I guess I don't have any plans... sure!'"  
  
Seth stopped telling the story, looking at the Moogle, whose large brown eyes where staring at him intently, wanting to hear more.  
  
"And so Ritz and Mewt came over, we read the book, they went home, I went to bed and woke up here."  
  
The moogle grinned. 'Wow, that was the most kupo story I've ever heard! Though... I'm not quite sure I believe you."  
  
Seth looked at the sinking sun. "I hardly believe it myself...."  


  
Keahli : Mwahaha. oO;; Yes... I have enveloped myself into the wonderful world of FFTA(Final Fantasy Tactics Advance) And if you notice... the opening of To Fly On Silver Wings is pretty close to how you see it in the game? Your right o.o;; I couldn't think of a better way to introduce my little Sethy-wethy -pets him- o.o; well... R&C and I'll make the next chapter longer XD 


	2. Enter Uika

"Kupo, maybe we where in way over our head for that one."  
  
"Yes, I agree, the boy isn't used to missions, we should have started with something easier."  
  
Seth rolled over and flinched at a pain in his side. What had happened since the mission? He remembered a Bangaa rushing toward him with a dagger and the darkness? Had he died? Was he in hell?  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, a bright light caused him to blink a few times, but soon enough, he was seeing the worried faces of the clan members around him.  
  
"Welcome back, sir." Milton smiled; the only other human in clan Muc (Pronunciation: Mu (as in moo) c (as in sea)) patted the boy on the back.  
  
"Oh, Seth-kun, we where so worried! We should have started off with an easier mission!" The Viera cried, throwing her arms around Seth. The boy sighed. She was always fussing over him. Milton suspected a little crush, but, Seth didn't believe him. Milton was only making fun of him.  
  
"Jeeze, Chiko, your going to make him pass out again. And we all know you don't want that." Hoffman, a Bangaa, hissed into her ear. Chiko blushed madly and let Seth go. But still she sat at his side, watching over him.  
  
So the gang was all here. He looked at all of them; Montblanc, Chiko, Milton and Hoffman. The small, but surprisingly powerful, Clan Muc.  
  
  
  
The girl paced back and forth, waiting for some news on her clan member that went out on a mission. It had been ten days since she left. The mission only said three.  
  
Let's face it. She was worried, something that didn't happen often. She stopped and looked out the window of the tavern. Hoping to see her clan member running back, with Gil and items.  
  
"Mistress?" A voice came from behind her. "Sorry to interrupt your thinking, mistress, but, it is news of Kawna."  
  
"What news do you bring me of her, Smalow?" She asked, not moving her gaze from the rain filled streets of Sprhom, the ghostly figure of Lutia in the background.  
  
Smalow hesitated for a moment, then put a hand on his master's shoulder. She is dead. I am sorry, Mistress Uika."  
  
Uika didn't move. Nor did it seem like she was breathing. After a few minutes, she turned to face Smalow. "By whom did she fall?"  
  
Again, Smalow hesitated. "The members of Clan Muc, mistress."  
  
  
  
Keahli: Mwhahahaha! o.O; Fear my horrible name-making-up-ness. Smalow? Uika? What the hell was I on when I created these guys?! Anyway, the names of clan Muc are what they are in them oo. And for the record, 'Mistress' Uika is I, Keahli. And the saddest thing of all is, I promised myself I wouldn't put myself in this story. TT; That's the kind of self control I have. 


End file.
